1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detector assemblies and, more specifically, to a recessed detector assembly for monitoring confined spaces, such as rooms of a building or home, and detecting the presence of smoke, heat, gas, fire and the like.
2. Background Information
There have been proposed various types of detector assemblies which are detachably received into a mounted base installed to a wall or ceiling surface. Such detector assemblies incorporate a detecting device such as a fire or smoke detector that is designed to send an electric alarm signal upon sensing a fire or smoke condition to a central control center through a signal line routed within the ceiling.
Detecting devices of this type are most commonly attached to inner surfaces of buildings such as walls and ceilings. Since smoke and hot air rise, the detecting devices are preferably matched to the ceiling. One type of such detecting devices is wired into a building's power supply in a non-interruptible connection. Another type of such detecting devices is battery powered and removably attached to the inner surface of the buildings to allow changing of the battery. Many present building codes require that the devices have dual power sources such as a hard wired connection and a battery for emergency power. In addition, several detectors per floor are required.
In modern construction, it is generally preferable from an aesthetic viewpoint that internal building surfaces be free of obstructions and protrusions. To accomplish this goal, recessed fixtures have been developed both for new construction and retrofitting. Such fixtures include recessed and indirect lighting appliances and recessed speakers.
Various assemblies have been proposed for installing a recessed detector device in a ceiling via a housing or junction box so that when installed, the detecting device is hidden from view. However, the structure of such existing assemblies imposes a severe limitation in that wiring operations for the detecting device cannot be done easily due to insufficient interior space afforded to the housing or junction box. As a result, installation and maintenance operations for such existing assemblies have been difficult, time consuming, and expensive to accomplish. Furthermore, such existing ceiling mounted detector assemblies have not been effective in providing adequate detection.
Accordingly, there is a long-standing need for a recessed detector assembly that provides effective and adequate detection of a fire or smoke condition, that is easy to install and maintain and that, when installed, is completely hidden from view and provides an aesthetic structural appearance.